


Day 29: Food

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [29]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Birthday- All Time Low (Song)
Genre: 30 Day Jalex Smut, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 30 day smut challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Bottom Alex, Cake, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, From Prompt, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jalex - Freeform, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Jack, hickey, jack's birthday, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: It's Jack's birthday and Alex decides to give him a special (and messy) surprise.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 11





	Day 29: Food

Jack had no idea what inspired Alex to come up with the idea for the Birthday video but he'd had a lot of fun filming it, even if he did end up with cake down his boxers. He's got no idea how that happened either. It was a great way to spend his actual birthday, though they'd been celebrating all month which he loved. He was a big kid at heart.

He stepped out of the shower feeling a lot less sticky and significantly more refreshed. He had a couple of hours before they were heading out but it gave him a chance to relax. He should probably call his mom back too since she'd only complain at him for being too busy for family. Again.

He walked back into the hotel room to find Alex lounged on the bed fully nude. He still had cake smears all over him and a large, heavily frosted slice of cake sitting casually just below his navel. He smirked as Jack's jaw dropped and leant over to the nightstand, picking up a lighter and using it to light the single yellow candle the slice held. "Happy birthday Jacky." _Holy fucking shit._

He slowly approached the bed as Alex continued to smirk at him, watching him with hungry eyes. Jack dropped the towel and climbed onto the bed near Alex's feet, careful not to disturb the cake too much and cause the candle to drop anywhere. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally burn his boyfriend.

He blew out the candle before slowly lowering and taking a bite from the bottom of the cake, allowing his facial hair to tickle Alex's sensitive skin. They kept eye contact the entire time as Alex bit hard on his lower lip, doing his best to keep still so Jack could have his fun.

He took a few more bites, deliberately smearing frosting on Alex as much as he could before he pulled the candle off and threw it to the floor. He moved himself up Alex's body, connecting their lip and inevitably crushing the cake between them. Alex let out a small moan as he knotted his hand into the hair at the back of Jack's head.

Jack reached between them and grabbed some of the cake mush, smearing it up Alex's torso. "Should have known all you'd do is make a mess." He mumbled against Jack's lips. "When don't we make a mess?" Jack pointed out, making Alex laugh.

He slowly kissed down Alex's neck before making his way down his torso, randomly licking up bits of cake as he went. Alex continued to gasp and moan at the sensations. Jack grabbed at his dick with a frosting covered hand an began to gently pump. "Ja-ack." He choked out, eyes blown wide.

Once Alex was fully erect Jack persisted to lick his dick clean, taking care to tease him as much as possible as his tongue removed all traces of the sweet treat. Alex was quickly becoming a hot mess above him, moaning loudly and knotting sticky hands in Jack's hair. He was going to need another shower after this.

He took Alex into his mouth down to the base causing the older lad to moan loudly, his grip on Jack's hair only getting tighter. "Fuck." He chanted over and over as Jack continued to bob his head. "Oh god! I'm gonna cum before you've even fucked me if you keep going." _Well, we can't be having that._

He pulled off and slowly licked a strip up Alex's torso from his pubic bone up to his clavicle before reconnecting their lips in a filthy kiss. Alex hands traced their way up from Jack's stomach to his shoulders and then down his back, spreading cake everywhere as his nails left angry red lines that had Jack groaning loud as he ground down against him.

They continued to grind against one another, gasping and whining until Jack felt like he might explode if he didn't get inside Alex like right now.

He pulled back and reached over to the bedside table and retrieved the bottle of strawberry lube from the draw. He popped the lid and poured a healthy amount onto his hand be offering the bottle to Alex who quickly coated his fingers and began to finger himself. He moaned softly, eyes fluttering closed as Jack watched, coating his dick in the process. Watching Alex pleasure himself, even in the process of preparing himself for Jack, was easily Jack's favourite thing to do. It was so damn hot.

When it reached the point where Alex was just fingering himself for the pleasure of it Jack roughly pulled his hand away. Alex watched him with dark eyes as he kissed his way up his inner thighs before pulling back and lining himself up with Alex's entrance.

He pushed in with a groan as Alex's eyes rolled back in his head. He was always so damn tight. Jack pulled out slowly before pushing back in just as slow. "Enough teasing already!" Alex groaned. "Fuck me like you mean it." Jack smirked at that. _Well if he insists._

He lifted Alex's thighs to give himself better access before thrusting in full force. Alex began releasing little choked gasps as Jack relentlessly slammed into his prostate. His hands gripping tight on the covers beneath them as he wrapped his legs around Jack's waist.

Jack leant down as Alex's back arched off the bed and began sucking and nipping at the skin of his chest and stomach; leaving behind dark hickeys that he knew Alex would love, and ending up with a mouthful of cake in the process.

Alex smirked at him as he licked frosting from his lips before leaning in and capturing Alex's lips in another filthy kiss, causing his lower back to lift off the mattress completely as he continued to fuck into him hard.

"Ja-ack" He gasped. "I'm gonna... oh god I'm so close!" Jack smirked. He took hold of Alex's throbbing dick and began to pump. Alex's eyes rolled back as he moaned Jack's name loudly before releasing hard all over their stomachs, his cum mixing in with the cake mess as the sudden contraction of his muscles caused Jack to spill his own load. "Fuck." Jack gasped, collapsing against his lover.

Once they'd both recovered a little Jack pulled out and collapsed next to him. "They are so gonna charge us extra for the dry cleaning." Jack joked as he properly took in the mess they'd managed to make of each other and the bedsheets. Alex just shrugged. "The label will get the bill, not us." Jack laughed. "Yeah, but we'll then have to explain it." Alex just grinned at him.   
"We'll worry about that later."

He collected some frosting off his chest before wiping it on Jack's nose with a giggle. "Come on." Jack chuckled. "We should go shower before Zack and Rian come up to find out why we're not ready yet." 


End file.
